


【all叶】金枝欲叶（二）

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 叶修 - Fandom, 叶受only - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶受only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529





	【all叶】金枝欲叶（二）

第二日便是大婚的日子，一大早叶府就忙了起来，人声嘈杂，叶修被从被窝里拖起来，打着呵欠穿上一层又一层繁缛的婚服，缀上配饰。天大亮叶修即领着仪仗前往喻相府迎娶，走了半个时辰方到。  
到了便进雁为礼，《仪礼》中称之为奠雁。因雁一生中只婚配一次，配偶之后便形影不离，二者中若死去一只，另一只便形只影单终生不再婚配，以此表达夫妇坚贞不移、琴瑟合鸣、白头偕老之愿。

照规矩送上礼品，喻文州即拜别父母：“孩儿今日与叶修喜事缔成，叩别爹娘。”一旁的黄少天帮忙扶起喻文州。喻文州是家中独子，黄少天作为喻文州自小的玩伴，理所当然地作了送亲伴郎，着一身浅青色轻衫配着翠玉束冠，十分利落，仍带有平时喜好舞枪弄剑的英豪之气。

叶修牵起喻文州，一双骨节分明的手落入眼中，抬眼入目即是喻文州言笑晏晏，一双桃花眼笑弯起来，连春日里真正娇嫩柔美的桃李都要逊色三分。

叶修不由得晃了神，似乎还闻到了幽微的雪松香，也不知道自己是怎么把盖头盖上的。

好一个俊逸少年郎，浊世佳公子，自己当真是艳福不浅哪。叶修心中复杂，要是自己是个天乾，这事儿多美。

叶修和黄少天一左一右扶着喻文州的手，走到花轿旁，叶修温言道：“其实按理说本该是我坐这轿子的，让你这天乾坐这花轿着实有些委屈……”

“你知道就好！”旁边的黄少天叫起来，“左右你就是沾了王爷的光，不然怎么也轮不到你这风流纨绔子弟和文州在一起，听说你家里早就有妾了！退一万步，就算喻文州看得上你，也合该是你嫁进来。”

“少天。”喻文州扯了一下黄少天手臂，转而面向叶修一侧，紧紧地握着叶修的手心道：“有何委屈，只要是和你在一起，我什么都情愿。”

叶修难得地不好意思起来。他不过面上不问世事，风流纨绔，整日里到底也不曾寻花问柳，到底婚姻大事，叶修也极为看重。到底觉得有些对不住喻文州，俩人早就定下的婚约，互为良媒，却因自己一出乌龙早早娶了王杰希……

不由得感激喻文州实在是个端庄温厚之人，自己定要好好待他。恭敬地将喻文州送入花轿后，取不走回头路之意，率领迎亲队伍从另一条路回叶府。花轿抬进叶府庭院，黄少天搀喻文州下轿。叶修拉着喻文州跨了马鞍，过了火盆，走到大厅。

皇恩厚宠，天子特赐鸿胪寺司礼官主持叶小王爷婚事，并赐一双玉如意，一对金瓶，特祝金玉良缘。在嘹亮庄重的司礼声中，叶修与喻文州一拜天地，二拜高堂，夫妻对拜。

因喻文州到底是男子，并非娇滴滴的大家闺秀，当初两家商议过就决定喻文州不须待在婚房，当与叶修一同招待宾客。

众人瞩目之下，叶修用秤杆挑起喻文州的红盖头，喻文州拉起叶修的手，在一片起哄喝彩声中，向周围人敬酒。

王杰希恹恹地坐在席位上，独自饮酒，周遭谁都不敢上前，看着眼前叶修与喻文州并立敬酒，笑靥如花，宾主尽欢，看了一会儿终是忍不住拂袖离席。

“文州，看什么呢？”叶修又饮过一杯，看喻文州发呆问道。

“没事。”喻文州揽过他的腰笑道。他还以为王杰希能忍多久呢，呵呵，不过如此。

 

叶修不免被一群损友和朝中恭贺的大臣灌了许多酒，即便是提前喝了解酒药，宾客一散就强撑不住了，意识尚在，身体不怎么听使唤，只好摇摇晃晃地被喻文州扶着回了房间。

人生最得意之时，莫过于洞房花烛夜，金榜题名时。

喻文州感觉自己每一步都像是踏在棉花上，短短几步路他几乎想要飞起来，信引不受控制地溢出，倒在他臂弯里的叶修闻着味儿就趴在他颈侧猛吸一口，喃喃道：“真好闻。”

喻文州微眯起眼睛：“叶修？”  
一个坤泽如此不设防地趴在天乾的怀里，还夸赞天乾信引的味道，真是危险不自知的行为。

好容易回到洞房，喻文州按捺着内心的躁动，拿过桌子上的合卺酒，哄着叶修手臂交缠，各饮半杯，再交换杯子喝尽杯中酒。

床上撒着许多枣、栗子和花生，叶修一把拂到一边倒在了床上昏昏欲睡。

喻文州用手描摹着叶修的脸庞，每一寸每一丝每一毫，都是他想象许久的触感，是如此的不真实。从此他是叶修名义上唯一的另一半，一两个小妾又如何，终究叶修是他的，朝聘宴享，宫廷夜饮，百官在侧，叶修只能带他在身旁，叶修身边唯一的人只有他，只能是他。

王杰希即便是刑部尚书之子又如何，是叶修青梅竹马一起长大又如何，王杰希还不是要使那手段才能把叶修骗到手。

他唯一比不上王杰希的，是王杰希比他还要早三年入府。仗着妾室进府无须要等男子二十成冠礼方可成婚的要求，竟平白多了三年与叶修朝夕相处的时光。

他不想太过计较，可是他无法不计较，叶修该是他一个人的，他不计较，又如何能争得叶修。

喻文州把自己的礼服脱下，只余中衣，又帮叶修把繁缛的婚服脱下。去了发簪后叶修一头乌发散落在床上，眼睛半眯慵懒地半偎着床头，眼角眉梢尽是醉人的红，仿佛透着氤氲的水汽。信引失去主人的控制，香甜的味道弥散开来引诱着天乾。

叶修竟然没被标记！喻文州惊讶，难道王杰希是个废物，他可不信王杰希是个君子能成人之美。

喻文州的动作不由得有些急躁起来，解开最后一层里衣，露出的身体布满了红红紫紫欢爱过的痕迹。

喻文州皱眉，心中暗骂王杰希。暗地里操纵着信引慢慢释放，引导压制着叶修，面上却做出了娇柔的样子趴进叶修怀里，委屈道：“叶修，你是不是不喜欢我啊？你若是不想娶我，顾虑叶家的名声，大不了我去跟我爹提，咱们这婚事作罢也算。”

“谁说的，我怎么会不喜欢你呢！”叶修抱着喻文州坐了起来，“虽说你我并不相熟，但咱们是爹娘依生辰八字定下的天作之合，退了婚我爹可是要了我小命啊。好文州，你可别乱想。”

又做出一脸无赖样，笑嘻嘻地看着喻文州：“再说今天这大婚京城人尽皆知，由不得你退。你退了，可就再也嫁不出去了。”

喻文州轻笑，叶修一贯如此可爱，伏在叶修肩上一边问他，一边偷偷地闻他颈侧的香气：“叶修，那我是你唯一的夫人吗？？”

叶修羞愧起来：“还有一位侧夫人，你应当在朝上也见过的，是刑部王尚书家的儿子。”

喻文州道：“官人还说不是不喜欢我，你看这一身痕迹，定是昨晚新弄的，当是心爱的紧呢。”

叶修忙道：“这……这我也不是有意的。只是，只是……”

“欸，我自然知道你身为小王爷之尊，定有许多人甘心成为入幕之宾。我不会怨你，只是……”

“只是什么？”叶修这一天觉得这位夫人真是温柔端庄善解人意，定要好好相待。

喻文州把食指抵在叶修唇上，道：“旁的我不管，你要记住，我是你唯一的夫人。其他的莺莺燕燕，都充不得台面、作不得数。”

“这……”叶修想起昨晚王杰希的话，面露难色。

“好啊，刚才说得好好的，我随便一说就试出是假的了！”喻文州负气推开他，背过身去。

“欸欸欸，怎么会！”叶修忙从背后抱住他，那股香甜的兰花香气息便仿佛包围住了喻文州，“我应了便是了。再说你本来就是我唯一的夫人，是我这叶府唯一的王妃。”

喻文州这才转过身来，一个吻便落到了叶修的唇上：“有你这句话，我便足够了。”

强烈的雪松气息一瞬间释放出来将整个房间都填满，叶修一下子被迎面扑来的清新中透着沉稳的木质香调所击中，闷哼一声，倒在喻文州怀里。  
后穴更是湿得厉害。不知道怎么了，一进房后面就开始湿了，难道是喻文州与他格外契合，爹娘说的天作之合是真的？

喻文州的吻一个接一个地落在叶修的脸上，双手除去最后一件透白的薄衫，朱红的喜被床帐衬得叶修的身体更加洁白如玉，下身那处也被衬得红艳了些，平添一丝旖旎。

翻出床头备好的如意膏，喻文州将两指探进后穴，试探几次便寻到了一处浅浅的凸起，两指抠挖起来。

叶修抱着喻文州的脖颈轻哼，难耐又带着甜蜜的喘息盘旋在喻文州的耳畔，勾得人心痒，甘甜醇厚的兰香无声无息地弥漫。

喻文州抽出两指，将叶修放平，叶修正迷惑为何停下来，就感觉到一个温热湿润的物事就舔他的后面。

叶修心神大为触动，手抚着喻文州埋在他穴上的头，不知道是拒绝还是鼓励：“文州，你不必如此，你是我妻子。”

“做妻子的自然要侍候丈夫。”喻文州逗弄着叶修穴里浅浅的凸点，股间水光锃亮，不知是喻文州的口水，还是叶修的淫水。不久叶修的呻吟声高亢起来，穴里流出一股股水来。

“咿啊……”叶修后面喷潮后依偎着喻文州赤裸的胸膛喘息，两人的信引相互交融。

喻文州轻舔叶修的颈侧，早已胀红到发紫的狰狞阳具一寸一寸顶了进去。天乾的性器总是天赋异凛，叶修穴口的褶皱瞬间被撑得薄薄的，粉嫩的穴口被过于粗大的阳根撑得甚至有些透明。

叶修瞬间吃痛，眼睛溢出一串泪珠儿。“呜呜呜……痛……”高潮的余韵还未退去，被突如其来的插入从天堂拽入地狱，双手拍打喻文州的肩膀，推拒着喻文州，“太大了……你和大眼儿一样，呜呜……都骗人……”

“大眼是谁？”喻文州不悦道，身下的动作逐步加快，次次都顶着那处敏感点整根抽出再插入，给予叶修极大的刺激。

“大眼儿就是杰希啊。”叶修迷迷糊糊地，又痛又爽，眼泪从眼角滑落，“噢你不知道，这是我给他起的外号，平时不明显，仔细看才能发现他两只眼睛其实不一样大。”

“哦？你这么了解他？”喻文州闻言动作愈发凶猛，巨大的阳根仿佛要把叶修钉在床上，他感觉自己似乎顶到了一层丰厚的肉壁。

“啊……太快了……我受不了了……文州，慢一点好不好，求你了。”叶修哀求道。

“这是不是你的宫腔？”

“呜呜呜……是……”叶修呜咽着回答。

叶修的哀求换来的是更激烈的进攻，阳根闯进狭小的宫口，被温暖紧致曲折的宫壁层层拥住，喻文州爽得头皮发麻，天乾俯下身亲吻身下坤泽的后颈，舌头舔舐那处小小的凹陷。

“啊啊啊……”宫腔被猛烈地肏干，后颈被天乾舔舐刺激的双重快感逼得叶修快要发疯，眼泪止不住地往下流。

“叶修，叫我。”喻文州舌头来回摩挲着那处浅浅的凹陷，时不时地牙齿轻轻蹭过去。

“唔……文州。”叶修哭着叫他的名字。

“不对，我是你的天乾。”喻文州身下的动作慢了下来，龟头暴涨，喻文州紧握着叶修的腰似乎恨不得将卵蛋也塞进去，片刻间一个巨大的结凝聚起来，死死地卡住狭小的宫口。

“啊啊啊！”宫腔被撑得又痛又爽，叶修身前在没有任何抚慰的情况下射了出来。

“叫我官人，或者相公，随你喜欢。”喻文州还善解人意地提供了选项。

“相公，好相公。”叶修双腿勾住喻文州的腰，脚趾都蜷缩起来，艰难地抬起头吻喻文州的唇角，“快点射给我，被撑得好难受……”

喻文州低头狠狠地朝着后颈凹陷咬下去：“娘子，为夫这就给你。”一股股浓稠炙热的阳精喷射到宫腔深处，雪松气息与兰香彻底融合，被天乾彻底标记的叶修爽得只知道哭泣呻吟。

天乾与坤泽漫长的一刻钟的成结时间里，叶修只能被牢牢地钉在喻文州的孽根上，哭泣着承受一波接着一波的精液。

射精结束叶修已然昏睡过去了，喻文州把阳根抽出，白浊的液体顺着流出，流到了腿间，滴在朱红的喜被上，分外淫靡不堪。


End file.
